firesyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darulo Schnider
"Politics is warfare without blood, and warfare is just politics with blood" -''Darulo Marshall Schnider, 2012 Darulo Antonio Marshall Schnider is a Sandstormer trader, best known for his unscrupulous trading the Ithegrand Commodities Exchange Central. He's also known by the nicknames "Shorty" (by Ra'Mon) and "Dwarf" (by Lei Yao-Wei). Early Life Darulo was a German by birth, being born in Hamburg on January 4th, 1989. He was the first of two siblings, the other being his sister Vanessa Schinder. Darulo's parents ran a bakery in Hamburg, which was adjacent to a famous auction house. As a result, he spent most of his childhood in the auction house, where he learnt quite a few tricks of the trade from several vendors and auctioneers that he befriended. Career "He's a dwarf with a BIG attitude,"- Ra'Mon, 2013 At the age of 15, Darulo somehow managed to acquire a small booth in the normally overcrowded Ithegrand Commodities Exchange Central. Not many people took notice of him then. For them, he was just an enterprising young man from parts unknown trying to make a fortune in the Hall of Gold. His first trade involved several crates of rare Essearnite crystals, which till today, nobody knew how he got his hands on. Nevertheless, the success of this first trade landed him in the sights of several privateers and pirates looking to get contraband off their hands, as well as people of discretion who need the contraband for unexplainable reasons. These backdoor dealings, as well as his legitimate ones firmly established his reputation in and around Ithegrand. He also somehow managed to get himself the documents and papers necessary for him to carry out the trading of weapons and arms openly. Within a short time, he became a millionaire, or the Sandstormer equivalent of it. His clients come from far and wide, including humans from the CIA, as well as the Offworld Four. Then Lieutenant Major Commander Lei Yao-Wei recalled obtaining an Atlantican Eagle Series bottle from him. In early 2012, he managed to acquire a massive explosive device from an unknown source, which he volunteered to aid the Solarians several months later during the attempt to stop the rogue planet Maxus from destroying Earth. Later that year, he proceeded to help brokers a peace settlement and forge a secret alliance between the Alerian Liberation Front represented by Ra'Mon, and the Sol Five. By law, he is enlisted as a Sandstormer Orbital Defense Regiment reservist. But he'd successfully bribed his way out of all deployments till now. He owns an A-TRAK Flambo8 bottle as a personal sidearm to pacify business rivals. Relationships *'Claire Larsen''' - Darulo had a crush on Antarcian special forces operator Command Master Sergeant Claire Larsen which he met on Neptune during the 2011 Winter Wonderland festivals. He frequently sent expensive gifts to her, and she returned the affection to some degree. Their relationship took a disastrous turn during the Deadwood Conspiracy, when Claire was severely wounded by a grenade that he'd sold to the rebels. Claire's teammate and best friend Hathrow Paci was killed by the very same grenade. Physical Appearance Standing at five foot three (5'3/161cm), Darulo was considerably shorter than most male Sandstormer of his age. His eyes were described as having a shade of electric-blue. His blond hair is cropped short and gelled neatly while having a tanned skin as a side effect of spending too much time outdoors on Venus. External Appearance Darulo could be frequently seen wearing his expensive red blazer (which bears his name and the Sandstormer emblem sewn onto it) with a white T-shirt underneath. Ocassionally, he wore a pair of brown hiking boots but usually, he wore his fluorescent green sneakers with his cargo pants. Portrayal The character Darulo Schnider is portrayed and modeled on Marshall Tan Wei Sen. Dossier Darulo Marshall Schnider *Born January 4th, 1989 (Aged 24 as of 2013) *Gender: Male *Species: Sandstormer *Affiliation: Ithegrand Commodities Exchange Central *Allegiance: Sandstormer Provisional Government *Career: Independent Trader Category:Characters Category:Schnider Family